Fallen Through Time
by Marion.pgs
Summary: Drago Malfoy se tenait devant un miroir des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. C'était son refuge depuis longtemps maitenant, un des rares endroits où il laissait son masque tomber.
1. Le Prince des Serpentard

Drago Malfoy se tenait devant un miroir des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. C'était son refuge depuis longtemps déjà, un des rares endroit où il laissait son masque tomber. Il fixait le reflet de son malheur, de sa désillusion. Ses cernes violacées qu'il ne parvenait plus à masquer, ses joues plus creusées qu'elle ne l'avait jamais étés et ses yeux métalliques qui ne reflétaient plus aucune émotion. Pas même une lueur d'arrogance. Il était devenu ce qu'il c'était promit de ne jamais être. Il était l'image même de ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris à haïr : la faiblesse. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il était las. Et par dessus tout il se détestait lui et sa lâcheté. Ses larmes ne cessaient presque jamais de couler. Il avait beau se mentir à lui même, il ne mènerait jamais sa mission à bien. Seulement, il s'accrochait à l'espoir inexistant d'épargner sa vie et celles de ses parents. Malgré la haine qu'il ressentait pour son père, qu'il avait toujours admiré. Celui qui l'avait condamné lui et sa mère à vivre cette vie. Vivre? Non, subir serait plus juste. Son estomac se tordit mais seule la bile sortit de sa bouche, laissant un goût acide dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible et essaya en vain de fermer son esprit qui ne cessait de le torturer. Il lui était impossible de tuer un sorcier du puissant. Il lui était impossible de tuer tout court. Il était arrogant, stupide, et souvent lâche mais il n'était pas de ceux qui tuaient de sang-froid. Il n'était pas comme sa tante. Il n'était pas comme son père. Il n'était pas un Mangemort. Et malgré sa peur, il en était soulagé. Soulagé de ne pas être un monstre, un meurtrier. Ni même le stupide "sang-pur" qu'on lui avait appris à être. Il ne croyait plus en ces histoires de vrais ou faux sorciers. Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Il allait mourir et sa mère n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre. Elle qui avait toujours était tendre et douce avec lui lorsque son père était absent. Qui lui avait fait promettre de ne pas faire les même erreurs qu'elle. Promesse qu'il n'avait pas tenue.

Il laissa échapper sa frustration en un cri et frappa l'évier de son poing. Cette fois ce fut un cri de douleur qui retentit dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il enleva son pull, les mains moites et tremblante, espérant calmer la crise d'angoisse qui menaçait de le submerger. Un sanglot lui échappa et il n'eut pas la force de retenir les suivants. Le maître savait qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais. Depuis le début, Il s'était joué de lui, voulant humilier sa famille avant de la détruire.  
Secoué de tremblement il remonta lentement la manche de sa chemise et avec toute la haine et le dégoût qu'il avait en lui regarda la Marque des Ténèbres gravé sur son bras. Il se mit alors à frotter sa peau dans l'espoir qu'elle s'efface. C'était stupide il en avait conscience mais il refusait de reconnaître la vérité : on avait choisit son camp à sa place. Alors il continuait inlassablement à griffer son épiderme, ignorant la douleur que cela lui procurait.  
Ses larmes avaient beau lui brouiller la vue il savait exactement à quoi il ressemblait. A l'ombre de lui-même. Qui aurait cru que le Prince des Serpentards serait tombé si bas? Lui qui inspirait autrefois la crainte et l'admiration était devenu insignifiant, invisible. Il n'avait même plus le courage d'insulter Potter et ses amis. Plus le courage de faire semblant avec qui que ce soit. Pas même avec ses "amis" qui lui avait bien vite tourné le dos. Seul Blaise était resté près de lui malgré ses efforts pour le tenir éloigné. Il n'y avait eu que Blaise et Granger. Granger... Il ne se souvenait pas de quelle façon c'était arrivé. Comment elle avait pu avoir envie de l'aider. Après toutes ces années à l'humilier. Il n'avait jamais compris et avait cessé d'essayer. Peut être aimait-elle les causes perdues? Il l'avait haï tellement d'années, l'avait insultée tellement de fois. Mais elle avait insisté pendant des jours, des semaines peut être même des mois pour l'aider. "Tout le monde mérite sa chance, Malfoy" disait-elle. "Pas les gens comme moi, Granger" lui avait-il répondu.  
Et il avait raison. Détruite par l'annonce de ses projets et lasse qu'il refuse son aide, elle était partie. Oh bien sûr, il l'y avait encouragé. Elle méritait tellement plus. Tellement mieux.. Il la revoyait encore en train de lui sourire, entendait encore ses paroles réconfortantes quand il pleurait dans des bras. Il ne méritait pas son aide. Il ne la méritait pas. Pourtant il se souvenait de chaque instant volé, de chaque baiser enflammé dans un coin sombre du château. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien, il la sentait encore. Chaque caresse restait gravée sur sa peau. Son parfum enivrant emplissait encore ses narines. Le goût de ses lèvres le hantait toujours. Son rire parvenait encore à ses oreilles. Il se souvenait de sa gêne quand, la voyant nue devant lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui dire à quel point elle était magnifique. Et il avait beau se répéter encore et encore de ne pas penser à elle de cette façon, elle parvenait toujours à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Chaque secondes de sa misérable vie. Il la voyait encore gratter des parchemins à un rythme effréné, avec ses tâches d'encre sur les mains et parfois même sur son visage. Mais il entendait aussi sa voix pleine de haine et de rage hurler contre lui. Il se souvenait de chaque mots prononcés, avec tant de douleur en elle. Ses dernières paroles, celles qu'elle lui avait craché au visage, les larmes brouillant sa vue, le corps secoué de sanglots. Elles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête ne lui laissant aucun répit.

"Tu sais quoi Malfoy, tu crèveras seul. Et tu vivras seul ta petite et misérable vie, aussi. Tu te mentiras à toi même, parce que c'est ce que tu fais le mieux. Tu croiras que t'as oublié, que tout ça c'était rien, que finalement t'es guéris. Mais écoute moi bien Malfoy : c'est qu'une illusion. Tu seras toujours aussi mal, aussi brisé qu'aujourd'hui. Tu seras pas heureux, personne t'attendra le soir chez toi, personne se soucieras de toi. Et tes amis? Y aura surement Blaise qui est assez con pour croire que t'es quelqu'un de bien mais un jour lui aussi il se tirera parque qu'il aura quelqu'un à aimer et qu'il préférera vivre sa vie plutôt que d'essayer de trouver un sens à la tienne. Alors là tu seras vraiment seul, et ça te tueras. Tu te souviendras de mes mots, et ça te brisera comme t'aura essayé de me briser. Tu te sentiras abandonné, avec pour seule compagnie ce putain de silence. Personne sera là pour toi, tu nous verra sourire et tu te demanderas depuis quand ça t'es pas arrivé. Tu me verras avec un homme, un vrai, un qui m'aime et qui n'a pas peur de le dire .J't'aurais oublié toi et tes idées à la con. Toi et tes promesses dans le vent. Et ce jour là Malfoy tu regretteras d'avoir rejeté toutes les personnes qui t'aimaient pour ce que tu étais. Tu regretteras de m'avoir brisé."

 _Elle était partie._

Un énième sanglot lui échappa. Il était épuisé. Fatigué de ce petit manège, fatigué pas sa mission, par le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Peut allait-il mourir avant l'échéance tant cela l'épuisait. Peut être qu'il allait s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Encore un souhait inexauçable. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit là avec lui à cet instant. C'était égoïste mais il aurait voulu qu'elle prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle le rassure de ses baisers. Il aurait aimé caler sa tête au creux de son cou et respirer le parfum envoûtant de ses cheveux. Mais il était trop tard : il l'avait perdu. Alors il rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait, essuya ses joues et releva la tête. Dans le reflet du miroir son regard croisa alors celui de son ennemi : Harry Potter.

~~  
Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cet OS qui me tient énormément à cœur. Normalement une suite est prévue et en cours d'écriture, ce sera un OS encore une fois mais beaucoup plus long. Si mon histoire t'as plu n'hésite pas à laisser une review c'est le seul moyen pour moi de m'améliorer ou de simplement connaitre ton avis ! Merci encore

Marion


	2. Note

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! J'ai récemment publié la suite de Fallen Through Time et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis ! J'espère que l'Os vous plaira n'oubliez pas de laissé une review


End file.
